Because You're Here
by thesecretfromzaft
Summary: You've changed my life. Everything looks fine because you're here. But, I have to share you with him  Ichi/Ruki/Hitsu. A bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my third story and about IchiRuki, again... I know it must not so IchiRuki, it's mostly IchiRukiHitsu. Yeah, three of them! Some chapters will be on Ichigo POV. So, this is the first chapter, please enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, seriously, I want to, hehe...  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

When I awoke, I have been in the room which all decorations are white. Bed, curtains, blanket, pillows, deskboard, everything is white. Several parts of my body have been bandaged. My head, my broken left arm, my right shoulder, my chest, and my right leg have been bandaged. Oh yeah, I'm in the hospital now. Last time I remembered I have been in the middle of battle between some groups and injured bad enough. My dad shouted and cried about how stupid I am to my mom that already in the heaven, Yuzu crying all over the time, while Karin stayed calm and told me that I have to stay in the hospital for about 1,5 month. Are my wounds that bad? Well, I don't care. The good point is I can stay far enough from school. It's not my school is bad or something (okay, forget about some dumbasses that always insult my hair), I have some good friends though, it's just that I'm bored with my life. The day always same like the other days, nothing has changed, and it make me very very bored. I looked around and realized that I'm not alone in this room. There is other patient beside me. He/she looking out of the window so I can't see his/her face, but I can expect that person is a girl. When my attention was in her, she turned around and looked at me. I'm surprised. She has a small feature and (very) shorter than me. She has short raven hair. Her skin as white as a porcelain doll. And what's interesting from her is her eyes. It''s big and deep violet. Her eyes are so beautiful and make me fell when I looked deep into those eyes. She looked at me and smiled softly.

"Finally you're awake. It has been 2 days since you laid there," she said. Her voice is so soft like her smile.

"Really?"

"Yup. My name is Kuchiki Rukia, you can call me with Rukia. I have stayed in here long enough and I have became a permanent medical patient in this hospital. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo... Nice to meet you too". I rubbed my neck.

"It looks like you're an interesting person, Ichigo. I like your orange hair. It's unusual there is a person whose hair is natural orange".

"How do you know my hair is natural orange? Much people insulted my hair and I'm often got into a fight because of that".

She didn't answered my question and just smiled.

"You're in here because a fight too, aren't you?"

I didn't answer her question and blushed a little. She chuckled at me as if she has already known the answer. I looked at her again. I have to admitted it, she's so beautiful and cute. Why she has to stay in the hospital? She looked fine.

"And you? Why you're here?"

She shocked and keep quiet. Her face turned sad, but she smiled again.

"I'm here because a disease. I have been in here for 2 years, amazing isn't it?"

I looked deep into her eyes. Eventhough she smiled, there is a sadnees in her eyes. She must be so lonely for this years.

"Ichigo?". I snapped out from my mind.

"Ah, sorry. How old are you now?"

"I'm 16 now. I stay in here since 14".

"What? You're one year older than me? I thought that you're in junior high or something, you're so damn short thou... Upft!"

Rukia threw a pillow on my face.

"Who is short!"

"It's not that I want to insulted you, but it's true you're sho... Upft! Rukia!"

She threw a pillow once again. Then she grabbed a glass and ready to throw it to me.

"Insult my height again and this thing will fly onto your face!"

"Okay, okay Rukia! I'm sorry! I can get more wounds if you throw me with that!"

Rukia's face soften. She put the glass back in the deskboard.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I always like this when someone insult my height, hehe..."

"An annoying midget," I muttered in the hope that Rukia didn't hear me.

Unfortunally, Rukia got up from her bed and punched my head, hard. She back to her bed and turned around.

"Nice dream, Strawberry~~~"

It didn't need a long time for Rukia to fell asleep. I looked for her sleeping figure and smiled.

_'Maybe there's nothing more some bored days with you around, Rukia'  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: How about that? Is it good? Toushirou will appear on the next chapter! I love you Toshi-kun, hehe! And there will be an OC too. If you read my other story, Know You for the True, you'll figure out who is him/her.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been 3 days since I first meet with Rukia. We get closer to each other. We talked about many things, take a walk around the hospital, and insulting each other. She always punch or kick me if I insult about her height. Although she has a small figure, Rukia has a strong power. I don't know why but it feels so right we're together. It's like we have a strong bond already.

My family and friends always visit me everyday. But no one visit Rukia. She told me that both of her parents and her sister had died. And now, she is under her brother-in-law's care, Kuchiki Byakuya. Byakuya took her into his family after his wife, Rukia's sister, died. Kuchiki is a strong company who hold the economic traffic in Japan. They have many branches in Japan and the other countries. And Kuchiki Byakuya is the one who lead the Kuchiki's company now. That's why he seldoms to visit Rukia because he's a very busy person. Rukia can understand her Nii-sama (that's how Rukia call Byakuya) and still can be smile.

* * *

Today my family visit me again. For this whole 3 days they come everyday. It's okay for me if it's just Yuzu and Karin who visit me, but not my oyajii. I can't hold myself to punch him everytime I see his face. He's just... Crazy... For example, when he opened the door, he suddenly ran toward me to kick me in the head. Fortunately I could repulse and kicked him back. Which normal father that will kick his sicked son? At first, Rukia thought that my oyajii is strange, but now she has been used to it. Oyajii, Yuzu, and Karin like her so much. It's the first time I see Karin get close to a girl beside Yuzu.

"Rukia-chan~ You look so beautiful today as always" my oyajii said while holding both of Rukia's hands.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-san".

"I'm so happy to meet you, Rukia-nee! It's like I have a big sister!" Yuzu said, hugging Rukia.

"I'll be happy too if Rukia-nee can be our big sister for real, rather than our stupid Ichi-nii," added Karin. Her finger pointing at me.

"What do you mean, Karin?" My scowl appear again for the hundreth times.

"Nothing. Just want to say what I feel like to say".

"SO! I HAVE DECIDED! RUKIA-CHAN WILL BE THE THIRD DAUGHTER OF KUROSAKIS! YOU AGREE, DON'T YOU? RUKI-..." my oyajii announced but suddenly stopped because I kicked him to the wall.

"SINCE WHEN YOU COULD DECIDE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

My oyajii stand up with blood all over his nose. But he seems not hurt at all. He just keep grinning like a crazy.

"Ooooww... Ichigo... Just say that you love Rukia so that you don't want her to be your sister~ I'll be happy if you Rukia-chan will be my daughter-in-... DUUUAAAAKK!" This time I punched him on the face.

"Don't you dare to finish your sentence, Goat-face!"

Yuzu runs to check on my father immediately.

"Ichi-nii! Don't do that to Dad again!" Yuzu told me.

"Be calm, Yuzu. This Goat-face won't be die only because of that" Karin said calmly.

My dad, who is laying on the floor, got his face up and point up his thump.

"Karin's right, Yuzu! Daddy is fine!" After saying that, he laid again.

It spinned my head thinking about how crazy my oyajii. Then, I looked at Rukia. She smiled, but her face looked sad. Why she's sad? I want to ask her, but I know that she will deny that.

* * *

After my family back home, Rukia dragged me to come with her. We went to the hospital's backyard. I'm surprised. There's a really wide green-field in front of my eyes. And in the middle of the field, there's a really big tree. We went to the tree and laying under there.

"You must be surprised! Here is my hiding place!" Rukia told me.

"Of course! How did you find this place, Rukia?"

Rukia smiled and put her index finger on her lips.

"Hehe, it's a secret..."

Her smile is so soft. I want to protect her smile to always appear on her face.

We laying there and looking at the sky. The sky is so blue and beautiful. Then I looked from the far there was someone walking to our direction. He has white-exploded hair, and his height is only more cm than Rukia. He also has teal-green eyes and tan skin. He wore a black T-shirt that matching with his blue jeans. I saw Rukia looking at that person. She got up and running to him. I got up too, confused about what's happened.

"Toshiro!" Rukia shouted while keep running.

That person's expression, which at first is so cold, suddenly changed when he saw Rukia. Then, Rukia hugged him. I'm anxious and get closer to them.

"Toshiro, where have you been? It has been 4 days since you last visited me" pouted Rukia.

That Toshiro boy smiled softly and patted Rukia's then kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. Obaa-san visited me and I had to take care of her, so I couldn't visit you. I know you're angry with me".

Rukia shook her head and smiled.

"No, I'm not! I'm so happy you're visiting me now..." She burried her face into his chest.

I kept silent watching them. My head was like going to explode. Who the hell is that Toshiro boy? Why he's so close with Rukia and hugging her?

Rukia saw me and released herself from that boy. She enterwined her hand with that boy's left hand, then walked toward me. Her smile still put on her face.

"Toshiro, he's Kurosaki Ichigo, my roommate."

Toshiro looked at me and his expression became cold again. Maybe his expression would change for Rukia only.

Rukia turned at me and smiled softly.

"Ichigo, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro, my lovely boyfriend".

* * *

**A/N:**

**Haha, it's shocked, isn't it? Rukia has a boyfriend!**

**What will Ichigo do?**

**Please review! ,**


End file.
